User talk:Wagnike2
Im here to help, and im good for stuff like this Lock template please/other business. Hello, i was wondering if you could lock Template:Racebox like you did with the other infobox i made. Also, who would i ask to request for the ability to lock pages? I dont wish to constantly pester admins to lock templates that i have created.--Whitedragon254 23:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC) The Harvester Code I was wondering this, should the code be allowed on the site? I've removed it serveral times off pages due to Vigil stating that it was originally going to be a pre-order exclusive one-time use code but they got lazy and just made it into what it is now. Im aware that people could just look up the code, but i was wondering if it should be allowed to be posted on the wiki.--Whitedragon254 00:10, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ~*=DemonessLilith=*~ 21:31, January 24, 2010 (UTC)New Hello, I guess your the Admin of this Wikia? Im knew to the whole Wikia things. I joined this because Im slightly..personal with the game. I dont know if I will be able to add much other then Info on Knowledge of Lilith as A Demoness...but Ill try. Adminship Revoran gave the O.K. for adminship. Thanks again for helping me with that--Whitedragon254 00:09, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello i was wondering if i could be an Admin on this wiki? i am very familar with the Darksiders game and series. so yea can i? Fallout777 18:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Help I could use your help with something. I want to create a gallery for War and Ruin, but I don't know how start. Can you help me please? The Great Dog Demon 04:02, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Wiki "if" and "else if" Hi, i am getting crazy as i cant successfully utilize elseif. Ill start with easy case to let you know what i mean (all is within one template:) if x= then value1 else value. i made it working and here is my case }|red|black}} However I need it accept more cases, like: if then else if then else if then else... basically i need to make such a statement working. this would be my 3 cases example: if color=demon then red else if color=angel then blue else black, this would be my 4 cases example: if color=demon then red else if color=angel then blue else if color=undead then green else black, and finally i need this to have like 6 cases not only if and else. Can you help me? if not who can? Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 16:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Ok i got it. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 00:57, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello i was wondering if i could be an Admin on this wiki? i am very familar with the Darksiders game and series. so yea can i? --I Am Death 06:21, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Opera browser Since you are a staff member i thought it would be appropriate to ask you. I use Opera internet browser on daily basis and i always edited things fine on this browser. However, yday it just stopped working, at first i thought it is some minor error - cleared caches, cookies and any temp files - nothing. So i waited, again - nothing. Then i tried editing from 2 other computers - same thing. I also tried as a logged used and unlogged... So I ask, why can't I use opera to edit things anymore? It just freezes on every freaking wikia page, Stalker wikia, fallout, here. Can you try editing stuff from under Opera browser? Are you aware of this? Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 00:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for a fast reply, i will try that. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 01:06, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Privileges I'd like to ask about extending my privates to a position of a bureaucrat or sysop. Both the founder and other sysop are long inactive and Whitedragon254 is also not that active and quite hard to get in touch. The only other remaining member of admin group was last active about 4 months ago. After being here a while and putting much work into organizing and extending pages here I find it more and more difficult to do certain things. For example I gathered quite a few pages/images that are simply useless and require deletion. However, there simply is no one to attend to such matters. Also a great deal of images could use a rename procedure (like images named with >20 random numeric string). but I have no rights to do it. Of course there are more such matters but these are just examples. Therefore, again I ask to be permitted to take certain actions for the good of this very small community. I am well aware that contributions are important for such procedure to happen and hope that what I contributed thus far would be enough, although I could be considered a 'new' member. If you'd have any questions, thoughts or uncertainties concerning myself I'd be happy to answer them. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 09:11, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rights Thank you very much! I will do my best to serve our community's best interest here :) Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 16:21, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Your opinion Hi, I was being curious what do you think about all the visual changes I made? How do you find the general "glass" look and changes I implemented to the mainpage? One can't say that we have "crowd" here so I guess i lack some kind of feedback. In you free 10 minutes I'd appreciate your thoughts, critics etc. Take care! Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 09:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC)